Together again
by Caffinated Fantasy
Summary: Lita finds out that she's a twin! But can she deal with Seto Kaiba for a brother? new chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Together Again  
  
" I told you! Get me all the information you can find on Lita Kino A.S.A.P ! Do you hear me?! A.S.A.P!!!!" Seto Kaiba screamed into his telephone. "I'm completely surrounded by idiots." he muttered to himself. " Why is this girl so important, bro? Do you like her?" Mokuba said, suspiciously. " No, it's not that. But it's really important that we find her." " Whatever." Mokuba said, indifferent to the situation at hand.   
  
It was a sunny day in Battle City. Lita, Amy, and the other girls were trying to find some competition in vain. " I'm tired of this!" Serena complained. " You've already beaten everyone you've seen, Lita!" " I know, but I need only one more locater card so I can get to the Battle City finals. I'm so close, I can almost taste it!" Lita said, proudly. " I wish I was tasting some lunch." Serena whimpered." It's true. If anyone of us is getting into the finals, it's Lita." Amy said. " Are you sure you don't want to duel me, Raye?" Lita pleaded. " Uh- uh. You've already beaten my ass once. Remember?" Raye said. " Oh yeah, that's right. She said, sweat-dropping. "Somebody help me, please!" A faraway voice shouted. " Oh my god! We've got to go help! " Mina said. " Let's go!" As they dashed into the nearby alley where the voice came from, the girls saw a little boy being held up by his neck over a trash can. " I'll say it one more time, hand over your cards!" A huge bully shouted. " No way! Do you know who I am ? My big.. Hey!!!" he said as he was suddenly dropped onto the pavement. ' You leave him alone, if you know what's good for ya!" Lita shouted. " Oh yeah! Who's gonna make me?" he asked, chuckling. " Me." Lita whispered, ready for a fight. " You talk like your big Kino, toots. You ain't got nothing on her." " Wanna bet?!" She said as she gave him a quick jab to the jaw, then instantly used her other free hand to punch his stomach. He was instantly down on his knees. " Holy shit! You are Kino!" he shouted in shock! " Now apologize and move your sorry carcass!" " I'm getting outta here! Sorry, chum!" he said as he ran out with unusual speed. " Well. I hadn't had a good scrap while. I was worried that I had lost my touch. "Wow." the boy said in awe. " That..was.. AWESOME!!!!!!!" He said. " My name's Mokuba. Who are you? Thank you so much for saving me." He said , instantly remembering his manners. " you welcome, Sweet heart. Now what's good kid like you doing in this rough area?' she asked gently. " that's exactly what I would like to know. " A raspy voice said. " Oh. Hi Seto." Mokuba said meekly. " Young man. I have told you time and time again not to go into this district. You disobeyed me." " I'm sorry. It's just that.." "I Don't think your in a position to make excuses. " " Hey! Give the kid a break! The poor guy almost got pulverized by that creep a few minutes ago!" " And how do I know that it wasn't your doing?" He said. " I can't believe you! If wasn't for me, your kid would have been stone cold right now!" " I think you'd better treat me with a little more respect if you want to stay in my tournament." " Wait a minute…"Lita muttered. " Oh my god! This jerk's Seto Kaiba!" She thought to herself. " What's your name?" Kaiba asked, annoyed by her attitude. " Lita Kino." Kaiba froze. " Go to the Kaiba Corp. building at 7:00 p.m. Unless you want out on the tournament. Come on, Mokuba. Let's go." He said as her stepped into is limousine. " what a jerk!" Lita said, still fuming. " Well, you've got a date with a major celebrity." Amy said. " God, he's hot." Mina and Serena said dreamily. " Oh? And what about Darien?" " Just I'm taken doesn't mean I can't look. Besides I don't think Chad would be very happy about how you looked at him either." Serena snapped back. As Raye and Serena grew into a heated argument, Lita was trying to figure out why Kaiba looked so surprised when she told him her name. "Oh well. I guess I'll find out at 7:00." She said. 


	2. Chapter 2!

Together Again  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Well, I'm here." Lita said to herself as she stepped into the Kaiba Corp. building. " I wonder why he wants to see me so badly. He kind of went pale when I said my name. I guess I'll find out soon enough." She thought. As you can probably guess, Lita was soon very lost. " Madam, can I help you ?" A voice boomed from behind her. She turned around to find a huge guy in a suit and sunglasses. " This guy must part of the M.I.B!" She thought. " Umm Uhh, Yes could you help me find Mr. Kaiba. I think he wants to see me." He cocked one of his eyebrows and said, " Follow me." " I'd hate see this guy mad!" she thought, staring at his broad shoulders. " Mr. Kaiba will see you shortly. Wait in here." " Yes sir." Lita said, giving him a sarcastic salute. His instant growl made her realize he didn't like sarcasm to well. When she walked in, she saw a rather large portrait on the office wall. " I've never noticed what cold eyes he has." she said as she gave a little shiver. She began to hum to make the time pass as she looked at the painting. "* He's Mr. White Christmas! He's Mr. Snow! He's Mr. Ice Crystal! He's Mr. 10 below. *" ' Actually I've thought I was more like the heat miser but if you insist…" " Awww. Crap!" Lita thought. " Oh Ha ha ha! I was just kidding. You know it's the holiday season and all and you just can't have too much Christmas spirit!" She said, trying to get herself out of trouble. " It's the middle of September." Kaiba said with a frown. " Oh Yeah. You're right." She said , sweat dropping. " I'm acting way too much like Serena." she thought. " Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get on too business." Kaiba said. " You're more than likely wondering why I asked you to come here. What I'm about to tell you will have quite and impact upon your life." " Let me guess, I'm really your long lost relative." Lita said, rolling here eyes. She wasn't exactly very interested in what he had to say. " That's impossible!" he shouted. Lita smirked a little. ' How on Earth did you know?!" Lita was instantly stuck dumbfounded. " Bububbububububu….. HUH?" " Yes, I've got the papers all here. Me and you were separated at birth. And… Lita, are you alright?!" she had just collapsed to the floor. " Seto, what's wrong with her?" A little boy with spiky black hair asked as he ran into the room. " She's okay, Mokuba. It's a girl thing." Seto said. " Ohhhh…….. Okay!"   
  
  
  
Hours later………………..  
  
" Ohh my head…" Lita said as she was just starting to wake up. " LITA!!!! LITA!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Serena screamed, almost shacking her to death. " Would you stop sreaming please?! Your causing me to go deaf!!" Kaiba shouted at her. " Well…… It's your fault!" she shouted in retaliation. " Wha..? Where am I ? Oh god! It's you again." Lita said as she fell back onto her pillow. " Is that the way to treat your sibling?" He said in a annoyed tone. He had expected a different emotion than this. " So how come your so sure that were siblings?" " Well, it's a long story…"  
  
Hey people! Tell me how you liked it! Please send me your ideas for chapters. I've been having alittle writers block lately. Please read my other fanfics too. I'll be coming out with some new stories soon, so keep your eyes open!  
  
  
  
Love ya!  
  
punkpresbyterian ? 


	3. Seto's Story

Together again

Chapter 3

" Go ahead, I like long stories." Lita said, now sitting up on her bed. The other scouts had for some reason found the decency to give her a few moments alone, then come back and demand the 411. 

" Well, to begin with, we we're born." Seto said with a sarcastic smile that matched Lita's. 

" Gee, I would have never guessed that." Lita said. 

" Our parents were, how should I put this, financially challenged. Knowing that they couldn't provide for us both, they decided to put on of us for adoption, hoping that they could one day adopt us back. They chose you." Seto said. He had a tremble in his voice as if he hated saying the words. 

" What…" Lita whispered. 

" They decided to keep me so that I might help provide for the family. While you were still a baby, you were adopted by the Kino's. You probably already knew that…" 

" Wait a minute… I remember…" 

" We need to tell her someday, honey. We can't go on lying to her!" 

" I know, but what will she say? What will she think? Oh… I just can't stand anymore!" 

" We'll tell her when we get back from Puerto Rico. How does that sound?" 

" Lita! Are you alright?" Seto said in a worried tone. 

" I remember my parents talking about something they wanted to tell me, before…. Before…." Lita burst into tears. She hugged Seto around his waist as he stroked her head. 

" I know. I remember when momma died. She had just given birth to Mokuba. She was so weak… I just hope I never have to see anything like that again." He said. Tears were visibly welling up in his eyes. 

" You mean you…" Lita said as she raised her head up again. " Uh-huh" he responded. 

__

" Momma, It's me, Seto. Can't you see me?" 

" Se-to? Is… that… you? Come here, darling." 

" Momma? What is it?" 

" Promise…me that you'll.. Take care of your… bro-ther…" 

" Momma don't talk like that! You're scaring me!" 

" Prom-ise… me…" 

" I promise, Momma. Momma? **MOMMA?!**" 

" Later on, Papa died in a car accident. Mokuba was only three then. God, it seems so long ago." he said quietly. 

" We were sent to an orphanage where we were adopted by Gorobonzo Kaiba. And you probably know the rest of the story." 

" Oh my god. This is just so…unbelievable." Lita said. 

" I know. This may sound a little fast but.. I want you to come and live with me and Mokuba. We can finally live the way we were meant to be; together." he said with a small smile. 

" Oh Seto! " She shouted with happy tears. 

__

" You're right. We were mean to be together. And now we finally can be." Lita thought. For a long time they held each other, never thinking about how drastically they would change each other lives.

__


	4. Lita's new house

Together again

Chapter 4

" Welcome to Kaiba manor…" Seto said proudly as Lita walked through the door for the first time. 

" Oh. My. God. Am **I** living **HERE** ??" Lita asked in amazement. 

" Uh-huh!! Me and you are going to have a lot of fun! We can play video games, and play duel monsters and……" Mokuba chattered on. 

" WOW……………." Lita still couldn't over how high the ceiling was. 

" If you like this room so much, wait till you see your room! By the way… Do you like pink and green? Martha said it would suit your room best…" 

" Who's Martha? Your decorator?" 

" I wish! But I do hire here occasionally for emergency situations." Seto said. 

After a good fifteen minutes after touring the huge mansion, Lita was completely in love. Seto and Mokuba had _literally _rip her away from the gigantic kitchen. 

Then, the grand finale came…

" Okay close your eyes! This is, by far, the coup de gra! " Seto said excitedly as he folded his hands over Lita's eyes. 

They walked in very slowly.

" Okay…. Open!!!!!" 

Lita was too surprised to say anything. _"It's my dream room…_" Lita thought to herself. 

" I think she likes it." Mokuba said quietly. 

" I think I'm about to cry… It's all so beautiful…" Lita said finally. 

The walls were a light green. The canopy bed had a cherry wood frame that had intricate desins carved into the head frame and bed posts. There was a gorgeous vanity right next to her own bathroom, which was nothing but pink and silver. With the laptop on the hardwood desk and tons of adorable fairy figurines, the room was perfect. Lita herself couldn't have done better. 

" Who did this? Santa Claus?" 

" No… Martha did! Come here, Martha dear!" 

" EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!! OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!!!" Lita screamed. 

" Hi, I'm Martha Stewart. How do you like your room? As your brother already told you, I designed it." 

" It's such a good thing!!!!!! I'm not worthy!!!!!" 

" Ha ha ha! Calm down dear! I'm glad you liked it! Now, Mr. Kaiba, about my bill…" 

" Quite in time, Quite in time…." he said as he wrote out a check instantly. 

Martha grabbed the check from his hands and said: " Now **this** is a good thing!!" 

**********************************************

" And he did **WHAT**?!!!!" the scouts asked in unison.

" He hired The Martha Stewart to decorate my bedroom!!!!! It's been heaven living there ever since I moved in." Lita said.

" Is Seto by chance single?" Mina asked. 

" Mina………" the others said together as they sweat dropped.

" Just asking…" 

" Anyways…… I know we'd all loved to hear more about Lita's new lifestyle, but we've got to get down to business.." Luna said professionally. 

" The heart-snatchers seem to be mainly targeting people who are very advanced in their field, people who put all they've got into what they do. After all the recent attacks, I think we've come up with some people who could be possible targets…" Artemis said. 

" Like who? All of us have already been heart snatched before… so it couldn't be any of us…" Serena said. 

" No duh, meatball head!!!!" Raye shouted. 

" We have come up with only a few, but it should help none the least.." Luna said. 

" The only targets are Tea Gardener and Yugi Moto. They are very passionate and are the perfect example of a pure heart, especially Yugi. We must keep a close watch on both of them." 

" Hey Lita! Isn't Yugi in your brothers tournament?" Raye asked. 

" Sadly yes, but he won't be in for long, hehheheheheh." A familiar voice chuckled. 

" Seto!!!!! I told you not to interrupt our meetings!!!!" Lita shouted. 

" Why were you girls talking about Yugi Moto…..?" he said suspiciously.

" Oh! No reason!! Just talking about how much he sucks!!!" Mina shouted. 

" Really.?"

" Yeah! He has the worst hair imaginable, doesn't he ?!" 

" Nice try, Nina, but I'm not getting a girlfriend till I'm forty. Come on, Lita!" 

He casually walked out as if nothing ever happened. Lita quickly followed and mouthed " sorry!" to Mina. 

" It's MINA!!!!!!" she wailed. 


End file.
